Sasuke Had a Little Blonde
by KitsuneLuvr88
Summary: Short funny Nursery Rhyme type Parodies. Guaranteed to make you laugh...if you have a sense of humor that is. Yaoi. Title will stay the same. First in first serve for taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the tune or the first line, the first line came from **freakin'idiot** a ffn author and a friend of a friend and well she my friend as well. Anyway she wrote the first line and I thought of the rest! So yeah the rest is mine.

**AN:** Hiya! I just adopted this story and im using what the original author already had up to start out with so I hope you enjoy it!

Original Author BlackEyedWicca

Hugs and Kisses

KitsuneLuvr88

Sasuke Had A Little Blonde

Sasuke had a little blonde, little blonde, little blonde, Sasuke had a little blonde and they were good in bed.

He asked his blonde to train one day, train one day, train one day, he asked his blonde to train one day but fucked him hard instead.

Naruto was a little mad, little mad, little mad, Naruto was a little mad so Sasuke cried and begged

He even got him ramen rights, ramen rights, ramen rights he even got him ramen rights but Naruto held the lie.

Sasuke lost his precious mind, precious mind, precious mind, Sasuke lost his precious mind, from lack of hot, hot sex.

The world gasped at the blondies might, blondies might, blondies might, The world gasped at the blondies might at ignoring Sasuke-Kun

But Naruto was so very sad, very sad, very sad, Naruto was so very sad he gave and took him back

Sasuke's mind came back to him, back to him, back to him, Sasuke's mind came back to what with his fox boy there

So Sasuke had his little blonde, little blonde, little blonde, so Sasuke has his little blonde and this time wont fuck up

**AN:** Lol I know it's weird and random and shit…..but I hope you like it! Please review and let me know. Much love to you all. Oh and i'm like 98 sure im going to add more chapters/nursery rhyme chaps to this soooo tell me ur opinion on that :D

Luv

KitsuneLuvr88


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own the tune of humpty dumpty but…..still I like my version better hehehe.

**AN:** Okay peoples for some reason I'm getting into rhyme parody obsession and I'm posting a new chapter…which will be one of many lol. This one is to the Humpty Dumpty tune….man I'm starting to feel like Weird Al lol. Anyways I'll try and post more….if you have any nursery rhymes u want to see parodied and with a pairing send it and ill see what I can do. Mind you I won't do repeats of a rhyme and its first in first serve. I'll list in each authors note what rhymes are taken and I'll make a dedication to the person who suggests it. Also in close your rhyme please. Much love oh and THE STORY TITLE WILL CHANGE WHEN I PUT UP THE THIRD CHAPTER! Just warning everyone it will change to 'Naruto Nursery Rhyme Parodies' I know it's long but...oh well lol.

Hugs and Kisses

KitsuneLuvr88

Kakashi-Sensei

Kakashi-Sensei sat in a tree

Kakashi-Sensei needed to pee

All the young genin, and all those alive

Wished the Sensei hadn't undone his fly

Iruka-Kun did start to bawl

Iruka made Kakashi fall

Kakashi was sad, Iruka was nuts

So the porno did turn into dust

Kakashi he did start to cry

Kakashi he thought he would die

Iruka felt bad, and bought him a whip

Something else happened to his little dick

Iruka he was quite pleased

Iruka went down on his knees

Kakashi was hot, and it was quite just

Because he could now fuck out his lust

**AN:** Well? Whatcha think I hope you enjoyed it and yeah. I honestly doin't thinks it's all that good but I want you to decide. I have two others created which I think are better but u'll have to wait for me to post them. I'll post once a week but if I hit over 20reviews for the chapter I'll post sooner. So basically it's up to you. Well anyways thanks for the reviews, and everything. Thanks again.

Luv

KitsuneLuvr88


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I'm simply taking a childhood nursery rhyme and manipulating it into a adult yaoi song….hehehehe.

**AN:** Okay people this is the third installment. The nursery rhyme and pairing was suggest by **firebreather339**, now even if you don't like the pairing can at least appreciate the parodying? Also as I said, if you want a nursery rhyme and pairing tell me and I'll try and do it but FIRST IN FIRST SERVE applies. Also Twinkle, Twinkle little star has already been taken…other then that feel free to suggest. Anyways I hope you like! Also the name will stay 'Sasuke Had A Little Blonde' Why? Because I'm lazy **.**

Hugs and Kisses

KitsuneLuvr88

Shika-a Shika Seme

Shika-a-Shika Seme

Naruto's with the teme

Bugy-boy Bugy-boy

Is under him instead

Shino-Shino Uke-y

Happily takes the duty

Kissy-time, Kissy-time

Love means in the booty

Sexy-Sexy Missions

Trying new positions

Very-loud, Very-loud

Jiraya writes and listens

Loving-Loving kisses

Shino's Shika's Misses

Wedding-Day, Wedding-Day

Rings on boyfriends fingers

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Shino/Shika/Shino can be cute! It's funny how mnay people I've made into fans of this pairing O.O But anywyas I hope you like it….and feel free to make suggestions.

**Next chapter:** Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star – SasuNaru (will try and put these in each update)

Luv

KitsuneLuvr88


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own piss all…doesn't that suck 'takes a drag from a cigarette'…I wish I could to that in real life without coughing a lot and killing my throat.

**AN:** Heheh well I know that not many peoples liked the last pairing but as I said it was a REQUEST lol. Also here's another request to Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star with Sasunaru by **Naru-Kyou** I hope both she and everyone else here likes it! Thanks for reading, please review!

Hugs and Kisses

KitsuneLuvr88

Smile, Smile Little Dobe

Smile, Smile little dobe,

Watch while he takes off his robe

As his face turns to a smirk

Naruto's dick begins to work

Smile, Smile little dobe

Sasuke's sucking your earlobe

Moan, Moan Sasuke boy,

Play with your blond love toy

As your lover starts to cum

Don't forget to ride his bum

Moan, Moan Sasuke boy

Naruto is no longer coy

World, World don't despair

Fangirls don't pull out your hair

These two boys are very hot

Take a camera, choose a spot

World, World don't despair

SasuNaru is a pair

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed it and yeah…I'm to tried to think of something else to say so yeah…also OLD MOTHER HUBBARD isTAKEN.

**Next Chapter:** Old Mother Hubbard – KibaKankuro

Luv

KitsuneLuvr88


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing….well except the words I'm making into each rhyme lol. And well yeah…so go sue people somewhere else okay?

**AN:** I hope you enjoy chapter five which was requested by **KankuroFangirl** so I hope I did it justice 'sweatdrop' And ummm yeah toodles!

Hugs and Kisses

KitsuneLuvr88

Kiba Of Leaf

Young Kiba of leaf

Was quick on his feet

When getting Kankuro to stay

He made a quick pass

And got some sand ass

So now with Kankuro he lay

It was a surprise

To learn of their ties

When caught necking at night

But then just a laugh

To here of their wrath

As pictures formed left and right

When gossip did die

The boys breathed a sigh

Until the letters began

People had told

Stories had sold

They were now sex gods of sand

Kiba did blush

Kankuro said hush

As they got use to the fame

The boys wrote a book

Called fuck with a look

So that's why their panties were stained

**AN:** Well…umm yeah that's it….I really hope it was okay as it was my first request that wasn't done for someone I know lol. Anyways **KankuroFangirl** I hope you like it! Oh and as for rhymes taken as of the moment are

_Gordie Porgie Pudding and Pie_

_Oh where has my little dog gone_

_Little Miss Mufit_

_London bridge is falling down_

_And_

_Hey, Diddle, Diddle_

Other then them feel free to request! Thanks for reading…I'd love a review lol I'm subtle ne? Anyways much love peoples.

**Next Chapter:** Gordie Porgie Pudding and Pie – NejiGaara

Luv

KitsuneLuvr88


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….if I actually owned them…errgh I'm to tired/sick to think of a funny/witty disclaimer.

**AN:** Hey all, here is the next one in my list of parodies. This one was requested by , I hope you like! Sorry for the long ass wait but life has sucked! Hopefully I'll be better in updating now…..and uh yeah. Thanks for being patient!

Hugs and Kisses

KitsuneLuvr88

Ninja Neji

Ninja Neji white eyed man

Wants a red-head of the sand

With his skills and seeing eye

Gaara's hand is on his thigh

Sexy spent boys in a bed

Very pleased by getting head

Naked skin on sweaty flesh

Eyes lock eyes no time to rest

Angry uncle walks on in

Neji cries 'I'll never win'

Gaara beats the guy to shit

So Neji gives his skill to sit

Uke's around they felt his pain

Standing up they kept him sane

Yet when Gaara came to bed

Lube was all dear Neji said

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you like it especially! Well uhhh yeah…not much to say except that now that I've finished playing with syllables and the tunes of rhymes I've got the Hospital by The Used back on…I'm fucking obsessed with this song atm lol. Anyways I'll try and update again soon. Review are love people lol.

Rhymes taken atm

_Oh where has my little dog gone_

_Little Miss Mufit_

_London bridge is falling down_

_Hey, Diddle, Diddle_

_And_

_The Cock Doth Crow_

If you have a rhyme I haven't mentioned and a pairing you'd like to see rhymed feel free to request. I prefer yaoi pairings but yuri and het is fine I guess. Ummmm also **Nvrwsndnvrwilb** I need your rhyme, I have a pairing but no rhyme…..if you don't tell me one I can't do anything.

Ummmm yeah that's all apaer from me saying SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

**Next Chapter:** Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone - SasuNaru

Luv

KitsuneLuvr88


	7. Author's Note

Heyyy this is an authors not! Please read it!

Heyy Kit-chan here! Im taking ideas for chapters and of course whoever gives me the idea of couple or even the chapter will definitely be recognized as a contributing author! So please help me out!

Truly yours,

Kitsune


	8. NOTICE

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from **Shadowcat203who was informed from** Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo


End file.
